Thief of My Dreams
by Javanese Kitten
Summary: Ryou has just gotten the Millenium Ring and ever since, he keeps having dreams of his reflection amidst darkness... and now that a certain Kaitou has been borne from him, what's he to do? bad at summaries... 5 is FINALLY UP! srry for the wait
1. 1Dreams and Voices

Omg…n.n I'm actually doing it... OO

Hehh ;;

Qara: I hope that I make an appearance somewhere in this. A cat of my talents deserves to be noticed. -licks nether parts-

Kanji: uhhmm… maybe... oo;;;

Qara: You want to put me in there; perhaps as a sort of guide for Bakura; his personal stolen demi-cat-goddess. You know how I love to be coveted… prrrrrrrr

Kanji: uhhmm... I'm not sure that you're right for the part…

Qara: You will put me in this fic!-ish angry now-

Kanji: I guess I have no choice…. ¬.¬

Bakura: You mean that I have to deal with her insanity? She's worse than I am. At least I don't make people's ears bleed.

Qara: I do NOT make people's ears bleed! -goes over to Ryou-

Sweet, Ryou, you don't think that I make people's ears bleed, do you? -prrs-

Ryou: ((who's ears are turning pink)) uhhmm… Qara, please don't wrap yourself around my legs….

Qara: -gasps indignantly- Well, I never! -saunters off-

Kanji: n.n;; yayy she's gone! Okay, now... This isn't going to be a very long chapter; I still have to get my bearings. I haven't written a fic in about 2 years.

So here we go I'll just jump into it. And maybe even add Qara as a comedy relief or something…

Disclaimer: ((I didn't do this, did I?)) Kanji does not own YGO. Reading is only privileged to those who are Ryou and Bakura fans, abuse, and Yaoi. Results may vary to those who don't like yaoi or abuse. Symptoms like giddiness, sadness, or even sympathy may be caused by the fluff in later chapters and the eventual limes that may appear. Kanji is not responsible for any of these feelings and or problems that may occur with your tear ducts. If you have problems with these emotions then please discontinue reading, drink coffee and sleep for a few hours. If these symptoms persist, contact Kanji by reviewing on her chapters.

**---**

**Thief of my dreams **

Ryou stood in his room looking in at the Millennium Ring. On the back of the wadjet pyramid in the center, a god's face was inscribed into the gold. It was of a young boy, bald but for the thick braid of hair on the back of his skull. He had fair features and had the phases of the moon behind his profile. Within the full moon phase, Ryou could almost make out the picture of a violet eyed cat smiling at him.

Life hadn't ever been the same since he had gotten the Millennium Ring last week. At school, he was falling asleep all the time now, and he'd gotten at least two detentions for it… Ryou was always tired now, and when he fell asleep he often dreamed of a mirror where he could see himself, but taller, and more muscular. He knew he was just looking in a mirror, but Ryou couldn't shake the feeling of something being different about his reflection. It was light all around him and he was always just in his room, but when he peered into his reflection; he was always surrounded by darkness and sand-like perpetual night had struck in the desert. i I wonder what it would be like to fall into a world where there was only darkness around you. It must be awfully lonely there. You would be engulfed into your sadness and all you'd ever do is think about how depressing your situation is...

/ It's not all that bad, little hikari… I'll be there one day to show you what the darkness can do. How it can truly be your friend… /

"What was that?" Ryou looked down at his chest where the Ring lay there. "I must be delusional. I haven't had much sleep. I have to stop trying to find out who that god is on the back of the Ring. It definitely isn't something that Father would have recommended." Grabbing his school bag, the pale hikari slipped out of his apartment and headed towards school, his blue school uniform flapping in his wake.

---

REVIEW! I dunno where I'm going with this, but I'll TRY to get Bakura-Dearest in here soon, maybe next chapter even if I get enough reviews! ((5 atleast please!)) even if I don't get more than 1 or 2, I'll still get another chappy up! PLEASSE review! -ish a bit desperate- ... ;;;;


	2. 2Illusions

Alright, I'm back n.n

Thanks all you people who reviewed and all of you who didn't, but read it anyway!

n.n

Qara: Well, at least I know that I'll be in this fic sometime later. –prrs-

Kanji: uhhmm.. Maybe a lot later… I write short chapters. I can't be expected to rush!

Qara: Then I insist that you do –smiles, pleased with herself—

Kanji: oh that reminds me, I want to apologize for the last chapter. My a/n's were longer than the actual story…maybe this one will be a bit longer. I dunno…

Ryou: So this isn't going to be an abuse fic like all those other fan girls want?

Kanji: uhhmm.. I'm not sure.. I don't want to disappoint, I guess I could put in a little abuse. It's not too hard to do, I just usually don't write it… I read it though! Very religiously! –nods head—

Bakura: I'm always the bad guy!

Kanji: of course you are! We love you like that!

Bakura: -.- That doesn't help me at all.

Ryou: But, Bakura… you know that I like it when you're.. **_rough _**on me… -licks Bakura's neck-

Bakura: oo… -smiles sadistically and kisses Ryou full on the lips-

Ryou: ahh... Bakura… --both go into a darkened soul room--

Kanji: OO WHY AREN'T I EVER INVITED TO THESE! –Cries— WAAAHHHH

Qara: I guess I'll have to do the disclaimer…the disclaimer changes quite often, but please continue to read it, Kanji might actually put something funny in it…

Disclaimer: ((I didn't do this, did I?)) Kanji does not own YGO. Reading is only privileged to those who are Ryou and Bakura fans, abuse, and Yaoi. Results may vary to those who don't like yaoi or abuse. Symptoms like giddiness, sadness, or even sympathy may be caused by the fluff in later chapters and the eventual limes that may appear. Kanji is not responsible for any of these feelings and or problems that may occur with your tear ducts. If you have problems with these emotions then please discontinue reading, drink coffee and sleep for a few hours. If these symptoms persist, contact Kanji by reviewing on her chapters.

---

**Thief of my Dreams**

Ryou went home that same day, wondering over and over again about the voice that he heard that morning. The whiteling sighed, digging his keys from his blue school bag. Today had been more or less fruitful. He had had a pop quiz in trigonometry today, and Ryou was thankful that he had actually studied last night; Ryou had a habit of being a procrastinator… Heading towards the kitchen, Ryou thought that I nice snack would help him get his bearings together. It had been a while since he had made something special to eat, and since he had aced his quiz, Ryou supposed that he deserved a treat.

While he absentmindedly stirred his spaghetti sauce, Ryou mulled over what had happened since he had inherited the Millennium Ring. Ryou had moved out of his father's house, but his father wasn't very accepting now that Ryou was living on his own. It wasn't uncommon in Domino, Japan, that kids his age, almost ready for college, left home to explore their boundaries.

Ryou had fallen asleep after he had filled himself with spaghetti and meatballs. "That was the best, I've made since Amane and Mother were still around…" Ryou sighed contentedly at his warm and full stomach. "Well, I guess I better bathe, I kind of want to sleep in tomorrow…"

The hikari, once out of his clothes, stepped into his shower, cleaning and lathering himself up to a squeaky clean (a/n: n.n–drools--). After, Ryou shampooed his hair, massaging the liquid into his scalp. When he had dried off, he wrapped his hips in a fluffy towel, grabbed his comb and peered at himself in the bathroom mirror. What he saw there stopped him in his tracks and made him drop his comb.

His reflection stared back at him fully clothed in a deep red and gold cloak with tears on his arms. His reflection was much darker than the albino angel was. The mirror showed him to have a deep running scar on his face, a tattoo of Isis' ankh on his left forearm, and deep penetrating chocolate eyes. Ryou gasped as his reflection smiled wickedly at him.

Leaning in towards the mirror, the little hikari lifted his pale and shaking hands to the glass. What he touched was cold, and hard, but definitely flesh. Taken aback, Ryou quickly took his hands back, startled and scared. The Millennium Ring glowed softly on his counterpart's chest. /_My dear hikari **uruwashii**(1), why so frightened? It's as if you've never seen me before…_/

"It was you who I heard this morning!" Chocolate orbs widened in realization.

/_Yes, it was I. It was also I who made you so tired. You needed rest if you were going to give birth to a thief's new body. You're going to give me one, my new yadounushi_./ The mirror rippled before Ryou and the reflection of the **Kaitou(2)** quickly dissipated.

"What the..?" Ryou shook his head vigorously and rubbed his eyes. When he finally picked up the courage to look at his reflection, Ryou sighed, relieved that all he saw was his pale form clad in his fluffy white towel.

_I need more sleep than I thought… That's it. I just won't go to school tomorrow so that I can get some rest. Maybe after, I'll feel better._

Long after Ryou had fallen asleep, The Kaitou stayed awake in his soul room. _Things have changed... That room my new host was in is strange to me. I should have paid attention to the time changes instead of locking myself up in my soul room._

The Kaitou's mind raced frantically. _That's fine. I've no interest in this new world. As soon as I have my body back, it's time to go home. Egypt, my treasures, my kingdom, I am coming for you._

_---_

Kanji: so… how'd that Chappy go? Hope it sated you people for a while! I'm _sort of_ aware of where I want to take this.. Anyone want to help? Feel free. Review me a few suggestions! n.n

But before I go, here's something for you to ponder ((me too!)).

-why isn't Kaitou for all out world domination like usual!((Bakura if you've not figured it out-but I'm not saying you're dumb!))

-What's Kaitou gonna do in Egypt that's so important, when he could EASILY have more fun here with US FANGIRLS!

-And what's he mean by _My Kingdom_!

---

Vocabulary:

**1:Uruwashii**

(adj.) Lovely

**2: Kaitou**

(n.) Phantom Thief

All vocabulary words are from one of Kanji's favorite websites:

online dictionary –look it up on google

((sorry, fanfic won't let me put the link to it!))


	3. 3Unlock my Cage

K: Ahhhhh n.n my public is here! - ….. –crickets chip ¬¬…..

Q: When am I going to be in this fic of yours?

K: After I start talking about how you got your name.

Q: I have a reason for my name?

K: duh! I don't do anything without meaning to! Oh! And I finally know what to DO with this ficcy! –weeps for joy-.

Q: That's very nice… so tell me why am I named so?

K: -leans into Qara's ears- ….Saqqara…tomb robbing… Bakura's home… curse of Maat… stolen from…bargains…Khonsu…Ryou's dreams…evading death… -whispers more in Qara's ear-

Audience: -is leaning in close to hear drops of plot-

K: -snaps suddenly and stares suspiciously at the audience- GGGRrrrrrr….

Q: You did that on purpose, didn't you, Kanji?

K: yah n.n;;;

BxR: -.-;;;

K: ANYHOW!

Disclaimer: Kanji does not own YGO. Any events in the fanfic told here that appear in real life are all coincidences. All persons are fiction and are developed by the owner of YGO, Kazuki Takashi. If any of the events below take place anywhere in the world, no matter what time it is, CONTACT KANJI IMMEDIATELY! The rise of Bakura is NOT something to keep a secret! If you get confused, sudden cravings for sugar, or sand in your ears, please discontinue reading this fanfic and cure the afore mentioned symptoms. Kanji is not responsible for any injuries to one's psyche when reading YGO fanfics of any sort. You may talk to your personal doctor for a cure on any of these symptoms, but it is not recommended because the MD's are not likely to understand the Fangirl/boy obsessions even if they tried.

---

**Thief of my Dreams**

A single candle flame illuminated one corner of the stone room. In that corner was the Kaitou. Dressed in his usual red cloak, the sleeves dangled from his shoulders to reveal a set pale white shoulders and a long, elegant neck.(K:-drool-) The Kaitou himself was surrounded by piles of scrolls, all of which were stolen from the Saqqara Plateau(1). They were all that was left of the Kaitou's former hoard. Five thousand years were a long time to be without his treasure. Even if the tomb robber was not very familiar with this new world, he knew one thing: museums, today's tomb robbers, had stolen his goods and put them all on display for the world to see. The fact that the spirit couldn't do anything about it made his borrowed blood boil.

The Pharaoh had gotten out easily enough; the Kaitou could sense it. Why couldn't he just posses his host? It wouldn't take much effort…_but it would harm the boy_, he thought irritably, _and it would jeopardize my plans. I will not wait for Khonsu (2) to gamble out more days… Until I return, my Egypt._

_--- _

Ryou awoke with a start. He'd been dreaming again. _What is it with me?_ He thought._ I can't shake this dream. And last night… That was just scary._ Ryou chanced a look on the millennium ring resting on his chest. It looked normal to him. Nothing about it seemed out of place. It was just an ancient artifact; whatever magic it may have held, would be worn out and gone by now. _So what am I worried about?_

Since Ryou now had the day off, he decided to have breakfast: milk and cereal. It wasn't often when he could actually sit and chomp on his Lucky Charms. Plopping himself on his fluffed up couch to watch TV, the little hikari started flipping through channels. He fell asleep soon after.

O.o.O

_Ryou was twelve years old, the picture of childhood innocence. Amane was at his side, already climbing to his height at 8 years old. Both were ogling at their mother who was brushing her hair in front of a large vanity mirror; dark wooden roses bordered the vanity, and Ryou's fingers itched to caress one. The little hikari peered shyly towards his mother and wondered why he looked so much like her. He didn't look anything like his father at all. _I'm a boy, so why don't I look like a boy?

_The day his mother and sister died, Ryou was dropped off at Domino Jr. High for his entrance exam. His father was at work, and his mother, before leaving, had told him good luck, and that they would be back at two when he finished his test. Amane had given him a wet kiss on his cheek and a series of seven quick hugs (for luck, she had told him). At this, the twelve year old giggled and bid his loved ones adieu._

_At a quarter to seven, Ryou was picked up by his father who was red faced from hours of crying. The little hikari realized what had happened and blubbered silently in the back of the car, shuddering with every sob. The only thing he could think of was **no… No! NOOOO!** _

_The funerals were short, but the departed were long grieved. When Ryou and his father came home after, the Bakura house seemed empty, devoid of any hope for life. For many years, Mr. Bakura debated whether or not to give his only son the Ring his wife so prized. On a trip to Egypt, she had found it while touring the Saqqara Plateau. She had said that it pulled her and she couldn't leave without it. In her will, she had left it to Ryou, but Mr. Bakura had kept it, convincing himself that he was waiting for Ryou to become old enough so that he could understand the value and importance of the Ring. Finally, when Ryou hit seventeen, Mr. Bakura couldn't bear to keep the memory piece with him anymore. _

_"_Here_," he had said gruffly, throwing it onto Ryou's bed after the small family party. "_It was from your mother_." Two weeks later, his son moved out; apparently he had been planning it for a year now…_

Ryou's dream faded then... a pair of eyes, not unlike his own, stared hungrily at him. The russet orbs hypnotized him, calling up another familiar dream of a certain mirror, a certain Kaitou, and the feel of the Dark…

_Ryou was standing in front of his mother's old mirror. He had inherited this as well; Amane was dead with his mother, and so couldn't accept the gift… His reflection was that of the spirit he saw in his bathroom. The Kaitou stared wickedly at him, long white incisors bared. _

Come to me, my hikari… you are the only one who can free me from my prison… I long to be rid of this place and return to flesh

What are you?

/Iam an Icari. A creature you might compare to a vampire./

_The hikari gasped and drew back._

Oh Hikari, you would not draw back from your other half, now, would you/

You're not real. You're just a dream.

/Oh no, dear one, I am very real. I am simply trapped in this… subconscious of yours…/ _the spirit purred _/if you will. That Ring on your chest is the only way that I can contact you outside of your dreams. It's why I've made you so sleepy of recent./ _Smiling, the Kaitou touched the glass that was his prison._

Why can't you get out? _Ryou was slightly confused and disturbed at talking to his reflection, but since it was only a dream, he decided to milk it for all it was worth. _I touched you before.

/Good question, little whiteling. It's a binding spell. You are my other half, and on the other side. Only you can set me free./ _The spirit stroked the scar that ran along the right side of his face_. /Maat (3) is very good at holding spirits…though you would not be able to tell from her lack of grace./ _He chuckled._

So you've done something to upset a goddess_? Ryou eyed him carefully, already very suspicious of this strange character. _You deserve what you got. I'm not helping you.

/You've already done so without knowing it./ _The spirit eyed him back with glinting chocolate eyes. He touched the Ring on his chest and on contact, it glowed an eerie yellow light. _/When you touched me… When you dream… Even as you talk to me, I am more and more certain now that you and I are two halves of a whole. And as for deserving what I got? Yes I did. Because of Maat and our bargain, I can now resurrect myself and be reborn… Through _**you**!_/

_Ryou stepped back shocked and scared. _I'm leaving you. Leave me alone! _The little Hikari turned to run away from the mirror when the spirit caught his peripheral vision. Wide eyed with fear, Ryou could only gape at what he saw. The Spirit was pushing his was through the mirror and was already partway through. A wicked grin was placed on his face, and his eyes were crazed and bloodshot. The mirror rippled and shattered. Shards of glass split trough the air in a golden array._

_The little Hikari put his hands up to shield his eyes, yelping when the shards cut the back of his arm. The Spirit laughed menacingly. _/Perfect/ _The kaitou towered over poor little Ryou and pulled the hikari's arm to his face. The sight of crimson blood on the Hikari's fair skin sent shivers of delight up the Spirit's back. /_How long I have waited for this moment...

---

K: I made it as long as I could for you guys! And I even tried a cliffy! n.n Oh beloved crowd, how I love you. -;;;

Q: uhhmm… what crowd?

K: that one! –points to the few people hiding behind Bakura and Ryou-

Q&B&R: -.-…..

K: You guys don't think I'm THAT bad, do you? –sniff-

1 Saqqara Plateau:

It's a plateau in Egypt that's about 28 miles SW from Cairo and is on the west bank of the Nile. A large cemetery for sacred animals and statues for gods.(explained later) Most of it's secrets are still hidden under many millennia's worth of sand.

2 Khonsu:

The moon and time god of Egypt; the Keeper of Dreams; Son of Baastet (makes an appearance later)

3 Maat:

The goddess of righteousness and justice; symbolized by a feather; lives in the underworld with Osiris and Amet. (makes an appearance later)

---

R&R? please? n.n


	4. 4You'll help me, Won't you?

K: Okay! n.n Yayy n.n Since I'm stuck here at the hospital ((--prods—go check out my humor wannabe fic- **The Magical Land of Hospitals**)), I've got about… 40 minutes left to do something here at my volunteer job.. thing… . it's not easy to keep yourself occupied in a hospital when there's no one to talk to but your cup of coffee!

Q: Don't you mean cup**_s_**?

K: uhhmm… --shifty eyes-- noooo…

Q: Whatever…

K: uhhmm ya, now… **_THANKYEW SOOO MUCH ALL YOU PEOPLE!_** n.n ((Q: _again, what people?_)) --ahem—There's only a few of you who've reviewed, but I'm so very thankful! So I'd like to dedicate this particular chapter to all of you who did:

Sand dancer (chap 1) / Souren (chap 2) artemis featherstone (chap 2) Jazhira (chap 2) Kawaii-Hime-Ceres (chap 2 and 3) / KitsunesEmber (chap 3) / **And /** Lorna Shadows (chap 3)

With love to you all-

Disclaimer: I'm lazy now, so I'll make it short. No, I don't own YGO. If I did, just like any other sensible Fangirl, Bakura and Ryou would be the stars, Anzu would die by impalement after jumping off a cliff in the first season, and Marik and Bakura and Ryou and Malik would have a 4some every episode. –droooooool—Ÿ that looks like I've got a goatee Oo lol

---

**Thief of my Dreams**

The kaitou waited patiently for his host to awaken. It had been many years since he had actually gained a body of his own. The tomb robber's last host had been a simpering blind witchdoctor. "Not even worthy of a thief," he scoffed, his voice silken and catlike. It cracked a bit at first, but as time wore on, and as he continued to talk to himself, the kaitou found that it was beginning to smoothen out to its normal timbre.

Out of all the souls and vassals he had taken flesh of, the Kaitou had never seen- or tasted- one so… pure and sorrowful. Ryou, as the hikari called himself, was resting on the floor of his bedroom surrounded by glass and blood. The kaitou toyed with the Ring on his chest and glared at the back where the god Khonsu was engraved. Thanks to Thoth, Nut, and the bargain they had made with Khonsu, the Kaitou was able to safely leave his prison without leaving a part of his soul behind. Now all he had to do was wait…

Ryou didn't wake up anytime soon, and it was well past dark when he did. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes tight, trying to remember what had happened to him. Then it all came back. (K: cliché, but blegh, it's my story.) The memories… his mother's mirror…the spirit…the blood.

Ryou jerked himself into a sitting position and found that he had hit his head somewhere along his fall- or he had hit his head because of his fall… He shook his head, trying to clear the drugging effects of sleep. He looked around and found that he'd been moved to the floor of his bedroom. On his arms there were scratches and cuts all over them. Most of them were random, but one was not. Upon his left forearm was an ankh. It was oozing blood where his body had not already made scabs of his flesh. Ryou winced as he got up, pain was shooting his entire body like acupuncture needles.

When the little hikari finally got his bearings and was able to stand up, he glanced around to see if he was alone. He wasn't.

---

The Kaitou was perched on Ryou's bed and had been watching him all day now. The Kaitou smiled at his Hikari- something between a grimace and a grin. That was as close to a genuine smile as he would ever get. "So, little Hikari, you are finally up." Ryou was still quite dizzy and had a hard time deciphering the Kaitou's words- it was like he was speaking another language… "Yes, I am speaking another language, aibou…" The spirit chuckled at Ryou's confused look. "And yes, I can read your mind. We have shared the same body, have we not? It's only natural that I know what you are thinking."

"_Who are you?_"

"I am your other half. I told you. Life's not _that_ hard to figure out." The Icari stood up and caressed Ryou's cheek softly. "I must say, I'm very pleased with the body that you gave me; mine wasn't as fair as yours is, living in Egypt, but you are definitely _my_ other half, whether or not you'll learn to accept it."

"What do you want?" Ryou pulled away, the tomb robber's hands were like ice- cold and unfeeling.

"So many questions, Hikari..." The kaitou frowned slightly. "I'll humor you though; I'll need a willing accomplice to get home again." It was Ryou's turn to frown. No way was he going to help this... Spirit... this.. thing! Crimson flashed through the Kaitou's eyes. "Be careful what you scream within your head, little one. I can hear everything you don't say."

Alarm flashed within Ryou's eyes. "W-what's your name?"

"I have many names. I've had many lives as well, but you wouldn't want to hear about all five hundred of them, now would you? I thought so." The Kaitou licked his lips. "I am called Kaitou, the phantom thief, Demon, Yami, Tomb Robber, The Queen's Own, Khonsu's Blood, The Queen's Favored, Touzoku, and as I said before, Icari. Would you like to know what an Icari is, little Ryou?"

A small part of Ryou was curious, but he held his tongue. "I see. An Icari is a spirit who is kept by a god or goddess during a deal. I am one of such creatures. Maat is my keeper. She and I made a deal many thousands of years ago. I refused to weigh my soul. I am a thief, my soul would be weighed down by the gold I had stolen and would never be as light as a feather…" The kaitou snickered at the memory. "So I struck a deal with her. I asked her if it would be possible for me to 'make it up to her for all the sins that I had committed as a thief'. If I could get another soul to help me in Egypt to do better for myself, then I would return and weigh my soul. I've been evading Maat for five millennia now, little Hikari. Won't you help me?"

Ryou stared warily at the spirit. The information was just soaking in, and the spirit didn't look as if he wanted to repent for his tomb robbing… Not to mention the disturbing way the he had lunged at Ryou and sucked the blood from his arm…

"Ah," the spirit said. "About that… I needed your blood to make a physical body of my own; I'm' not going to apologize for it. You would do the same if _you_ needed a body."

Ryou flinched. It still didn't register that whatever he thought, the spirit would know it. "No, I wouldn't have; there have to be other ways to.. do.. whatever it was that you did…" Ryou stuttered horribly; it was unnerving to have someone watch you so intently "And why did you cut an ankh into my arm? I'm not sure you're even telling the truth! No one who wants to make good out of their lives would do that!"

"There aren't other ways to resurrect a physical being unless you would like to be sacrificed. No? I didn't think so." The spirit smirked. "Ankhs are a symbol of healing and magic- you should know this since you speak of it so freely… I did it with your flesh and blood so that it would heal quicker. I cannot have a weakling tagging alongside me in Egypt…"

"Egypt?" Hesitation and curiosity were definitely in Ryou's voice now… The spirit smirked.

"Where else would I take you? This isn't where we belong…You and I will go back together." The Kaitou stood up from the bed and covered the distance between him and the hikari in 2 seconds. Ryou blushed; he could feel Bakura's breath on his cheek. "You may call me Bakura-Sama…my pet. Let's go."

---

K: wow… this is.. the crappiest chapter yet. I know what I'm going to do with Ryou and Bakura next but.. I mean.. wow.. this is.. the… ok never mind.. Anyhow, hope u guys are okay with this one . 

Q: Where **AMMMMM iIIIiIIIiiIiiiiiIIIII_? I'm not theeerrrrrre_**

K: well... you SORT OF are… Oo... you're "Queen"

Q: --ahems—well of course I am! –shifty eyes--

R&R n.n


	5. 5An Icari's Keeper and What is His

K: uhhmm.. a/n are at the bottom.. I wanna dive into this since I missed Ryou's b/day… I'll explain how I'll make it up later…

Q: (we'll make this short then) Kanji doesn't own YGO… Ra-damnit... That's all she needs! Why the hell does she have to put so much stuff in the Ra-damned disclaimer?

K: but my fic can't ALL be Baku/Ryou stuff! n.n;; actually it can be…

---

**Thief of my Dreams**

"Pet… where is your nearest museum?" Bakura's eyes twitched noticeable.

"I-uhm… it's in the heart of Domino." Ryou was looking at the floor around him. The once pearly white carpet had a large brown blob in the middle of it. How much blood could I have lost? He thought. This is so much to take in… I didn't even comprehend half of what it..uhh he said to me. "Why do you want to know.. uhhmm Bakura-sama?"

"They stole from me what I hoarded from years of tomb robbing." Bakura smirked, his dark chocolate eyes twinkling. "I only wish to recollect what is mine…" Ryou gulped as he picked up shards of glass… He didn't like where this was going at all.

---

Maat stirred in her sleep. The goddess of justice was a heavy sleeper, but there was something that she simply could not ignore. By the time Maat was fully awake, she knew something was amiss. She peered into one of her looking glassed and say a very familiar face. It was white and pale now from lack of sun, but it was still that same devilishly handsome face she fell in love with so long ago. Her ancient heart skipped a beat and she cursed her god-father Khonsu for creating such a clever, beautiful… and evil creature. Maat cursed herself doubly for giving the devil a second chance… again… and again… and again.

It had been five millennia since she had first met the king of thieves and was surprised at herself for dealing with him so long. It was not like Maat to hold anything or anyone in different lights. It was her job to be fair and equal to all according to the sins made in life. Her servant and friend Ammit had stared at her in disbelief and she remembered the smirk on Osiris's face when she agreed to make the thief into her Icari. The only Icari she ever made.

Maat knew that had she let the kaitou fall into another's hand, she would never see his beautiful face ever again. He would have been maimed and disfigured horribly. The goddess sighed. She had all but made the demon immortal in her attempt to gain his favors… She had failed miserable and even to this day, she was harped on by her brothers and sisters… Maat's mother was only slightly sympathetic. And her Father? Thoth was not a very understanding deity.

"So the Icari is awake again?" Maat gasped; her dark eyes were wide as she stared at her servant. She ran a hand through her jet black hair.

"Must you always make such a startling entrance, Ammit?" The crocodile mouth grinned awkwardly. Of course I must." Ammit plopped his hippo's rump in the marble floor. "Why do you give him so many chances?" His ways will not change, Maat."

"The goddess sighed. "I know that, but… I cannot help but give them to him. You know what I feel, Ammit… I do not wish to say is once more. I am only hoping that he finds the other half of him that will let me admit him into his own personal heaven…even if it does not include me.

It was Ammit's turn to sigh. "For your heart goddess, I hope so as well. I'll leave you to your watch."

Maat smiled sadly at her friend and bade him fare well. Surely if Ammit wished it, she could have put him into his on human like form. There were no souls that believed in the ancient ones anymore… She could even have put Ammit into a body to rival her precious icari's. Maat turned back to her looking glass.

---

"Tell me pet…" Bakura had a feeling of hunger like he'd never felt before. "Where is your food? At least thirty six years have come and gone since I last had a meal of something other than human blood. I wish the fill me stomach with something solid before we retrieve my stolen goods and return to Egypt." Bakura's fingers roamed lazily on Ryou's shoulder. The little hikari blushed hotly. He hadn't realized that the kaitou was still so close behind him.

"I didn't… I didn't know you ate- food." Ryou stood slowly; Bakura's fingers were now splayed on his nape and were caressing his flesh under white fluffy hair. Ryou's pulse quickened. "Wh-what are you doing?" The hikari felt light headed. I didn't think there was enough blood to race through my veins…

"I am touching what is mine, pet." Bakura purred. There was another hunger in his voice now… And though Ryou could not see his yami's face, Ryou knew that this hunger was much worse than his previous blood lust… The hikari turned slowly and cried out as his soft lips were assaulted by a hungry relentless mouth.

Bakura's eyes glittered. /**_So innocent, little mine._**/ The Kaitou pressed himself hard against the little hikari and was please to get a response out of his victim's lithe body. Bakura's hunger made leaps and bounds then. He reached around Ryou's waist and held him possessively. He needed more than just a chaste kiss after all these years and Ryou's lips tasted like honey on fire. Bakura deepened his kiss and relished the look of surprise in his hikari's eyes. His tongue pressed into Ryou's mouth demanding submission.

Ryou was intoxicated. Bakura's skill in this type of assault was fascinating to him and it mortified him to find that he_ liked_ this kiss. Ryou was straight! _Wasn't he_?

When Bakura finally pulled away he had a smirk on his face and was licking his lips. "Now feed me, Hikari. We have a long night ahead of us and I do not wish to waste a full moon and be late in going home."

Ryou- out of breath and questions- dropped the pieces of glass still in his hands and made himself an exit; lips wet and cheeks hot.

---

Somewhere far away, a goddess cried into her looking glass. Her fears had yet again been confirmed. Her love didn't feel for the opposite sex at all… but in her heart, she knew that no matter what, she would always give him whatever he asked for…

---

K**:HAHAHAHAH!** -doubles over in laugher- OO;;; -ahem- uhhmm yes.. I just read my last chapter.. and… I noticed that there was an even bigger mistake than just having Ryou wake up and absorb a bunch of info so rapidly after all that blood loss (I mean.. Bakura's a tall bishi! He's gotta have LOTS of blood!). hehh n.n;;; so.. here's the deal.. it you can find the mistake (the really big one) the first person who can figure it out gets a chance to be in this ficcy sometime n.n how's that sound?

Q: You haven't even put me up there yet…

B.n.R: you mean we have to deal with another fan girl in this one? –cringe-

K: SHUT UP! n.n

B.n.R: OO;;;

K:oh yes… -ahems- **_Oh my Ra!_** I can't believe I've missed Ryou's b/day… omr… i.. I'm so ashamed.. well.. to make up for it.. every 2 days (2 days 1 chap) after Ryou's b/day that I missed- I'll put up that many chapters all in one sitting… aproximately… 3-5 days from now. (which means that' I've atleast 2 chapters to put up at once… plus however many more that I've gotta do…after those chapters…) does that make sense? . 

K: **R&R PLZ **BTW… how'd u all like Maat and Baku/ryou's kissy? I hope it makes up for the shortness… n.n


End file.
